Senseichan
by Kit Noir
Summary: Hiei Jaganshi is your average high school student with an obsession with ice cream. But what will happen when he and his attractive English teacher, Kurama Minamino, have a run in at the park. At night. And Kurama's eating ice cream.


**Sensei-chan**

**Author: Kit Noir**

**REPOST FROM OLD ACCOUNT**

**Disclaimer: Kit doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho and she never will. But Kit does own the large Gundam Wing poster in her room, the one with Duo and Heero smiling at each other. Kit loves Yaoi….**

**Summary: Hiei Jaganshi is your average high school student with an average life and an obsession with ice cream. But what will happen when he and his attractive English teacher, Kurama Minamino, have a run in at the park. At night. And Kurama is eating ice cream. Hints of Yaoi.**

**A/N: _This is an intended one shot, but if enough people review it may turn into something more._ So if you want it, please review. Oh, and just to clear this up, I am a slight pervert…yeah…**

Hiei was tired.

It had been a long day, you know, the kind that steadily went from bad to worse. First, his gym teacher had decided that it was a good time to start waltzing lessons and had paired Hiei with a partner twice his size with the biggest feet he had ever seen. And then, to make matters worse, he had failed his History test on World War II. Then, as fate would have it, in the only class he liked there was a substitute.

And he liked his English teacher too…

So now he was wandering the park to avoid the argument that would most likely follow the revelation of his terrible grade, resulting in Hiei once again being compared to the step brother he hated so much. Anything, even wandering the park unchecked, was better than that.

He found a bench to sit on, as his feet still hurt from the waltzing episode, and leaned back, his eyes on the slowly darkening sky.

This was the time of day he loved most. It was the one reminder he had of his sister, quiet and beautiful. He wasn't allowed to see her anymore, so he simply held on to his memories of her and cursed his mother for the split custody and family war that followed the initial divorce…

"Jaganshi-san?"

Hiei's head flew up, his eyes flying to the source of the soft voice, coming to a rest on the tall figure standing beside his bench.

His English teacher smiled down at him with kind eyes, a look he rarely saw anymore, at least not at his home. Minamino-san gestured to the bench, his smile growing at the look of shock on Hiei's face.

"May I take a seat?"

Hiei nodded dumbly. Minamino-san chuckled and flopped down next to him, brushing his long hair out of his eyes, sending some of it into Hiei's face. The scent of roses overpowered him as the man made himself comfortable next to him. Hiei stared ahead stiffly, clearly uncomfortable with being so close to his redheaded English teacher outside of school. His fingers clenched the bench under him. Minamino-san moved, drawing the teen's attention. His eyes flickered sideways in time to see his teacher raise a hand to his mouth.

Hiei froze.

Minamino-san was eating ice cream.

Oh, how Hiei loved ice cream…

Emerald eyes flicked to him.

"Nani?"

Hiei was now paralyzed, not because of the fact that the redhead had ice cream and he didn't, but because of the growing heat between his legs. He flinched, the only times he ever got aroused was during those nasty little dreams that at times plagued men and never had it been this bad. He shifted uncomfortably, his mind going into a panic.

_A guy is arousing me…A GUY! Not only that but he's my ENGLISH TEACHER for kami's sake!_

By now Minamino-san looked extremely concerned for his student's well being. The childlike face had gone from chalk white to a healthy crimson in a matter of seconds, so much that the man could feel the heat radiating off of the boy. Naturally, Minamino-san thought the boy was sick.

And so, as common sense told him to, he raised a hand to Hiei's forehead to check for a fever.

That was not good.

At the physical contact, Hiei felt like he may explode in his pants. Not only that, but a bit of ice cream was resting on the redhead's chin, simply adding to his allure.

Hiei began to twitch.

That made Minamino-san worry even more.

"Jaganshi-san…are you all right?"

Hiei snapped.

His hands, obeying as well as betraying his will, found the older man's waist, dragging his much larger body into Hiei's compact one. Emerald eyes widened as he was pulled down to eye level with the extremely hard, extremely pissed teenager.

"You're my problem, dammit!" he hissed, before covering the full lips with his own, nearly making Minamino-san faint with the shear randomness of it all. Hiei ignored the way the redhead went limp in his grasp and buried his fingers in the mass of red, tilting his sensei's head back to expose his neck.

Hiei's mouth immediately set to work, nibbling, kissing, and licking the soft skin he had exposed with his venture, barely noticing the long fingers gripping his sides and massaging his skin through the black fabric of his shirt. He acknowledged it with satisfaction; he had gotten a reaction out Kurama Minamino, probably the most sought after man in the entire school, student or teacher. Most girls would kill to get were he was now; even female teachers made it no secret that they wanted the fiery redhead and his body.

Suddenly Minamino-san was transformed into Kurama; sensei became lover, in Hiei's mind. Sensation flooded him as his hands gently removed the bottom of Kurama's button down shirt from the top of his pants and his hands ghosted across the skin of the man's lower back. Delight rose as he felt Kurama shiver under his touch, not only that but also the arousal that was shoved against his own when he dragged his new lover ever closer.

Kurama's hands were now on his chest, still working their magic. Hiei moaned, his eyes closing, lost in a world of pleasure. Shirts were lost, followed closely by pants and boxers, leaving nothing between them.

Hiei knew no more.

When the sun rose, reeking it's vengeance on Hiei's eye lids, the teen had no clue where he was, except the fact that he knew he was comfortable, meaning he was most likely safe. When he dared open his eyes, he found himself in the whitest room he had ever been in, save the velvet black he now rested on. He rolled over, his eyes finding the clock.

8:30.

_Fuck._

As he moved to get out of the bed, he noticed two things.

One, he was naked and had no idea as to the whereabouts of his clothes. That dashed the school idea.

Two, there was someone in the bed with him. An attractive, redheaded, adult someone.

He was sleeping with Kurama Minamino.

Time stopped.

The man was awake, watching him with a mixture of amusement and uncertainty. When Hiei turned to face him he smiled slightly, looking just as tired as Hiei felt. The teen opened his mouth to say something.

Anything.

Nothing came out.

How typical.

Kurama seemed to have the same problem as he did, though he didn't make a show of it by letting his mouth hang open like a moron. Hiei shut his mouth firmly, trying to fight down the flush of embarrassment. Kurama's smile grew.

"Rough night last night, ne?"

Hiei's mouth fell open again. Kurama giggled.

"I figure it'd be a waste to go to school now…unless you want to?"

Hiei had intended to say no. It came out as, "Are you nuts?"

Kurama's smile faltered for a moment.

"Perhaps I am. I slept with one of my students in a park after all…"

The teen flinched, earning a similar reaction from the redhead mere seconds later.

"That came out wrong…I…"

"You're right."

Kurama blinked. His eyes, which he had averted, flew back to Hiei, who had put his back to him.

"Nani?"

"I shouldn't have done that," Hiei elaborated, pushing himself onto his feet, ignoring the pain that usually occurred the morning after, "It was a mistake…"

"On both our parts," Kurama reached out, his hand finding its target on Hiei's arm, "but no one can turn back the hands of time…"

"I know," Hiei pulled away from his teacher/lover, attempting not to look upset. When Kurama spoke again, it was clear his attempt had failed.

"Are you just going to walk away like it didn't happen, Jaganshi? Or will your heart tell you otherwise?"

Maybe it was the shear emotion the alto voice, or the words it said, but that sentence caused another brief break in the already confused teen's sanity. Hiei whirled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, MINAMINO, HUH? EITHER WAY I'M FUCKED!"

"In case you've forgotten," Kurama's voice took on an angry tone, "So am I!"

"WELL THEN, WHAT DO WE DO?"

The man flinched and then looked down, "I don't know."

Hiei threw up his hands and turned away, looking for his clothes, "We pretend it never happened."

"That's not what you said last night."

Hiei stopped. Again Kurama's voice was over flowing with emotion, this time what sounded like suppressed hurt.

"What did I say last night?"

"Things."

"What things?"

Silence was his answer. Moments dragged by, each their own eternity in Hiei's mind. What ever he had said had clearly upset the man.

If only he could remember what it was…

Kurama's voice was muffled when he responded minutes later. Hiei turned to find his head buried in the soft pillow.

"Said you loved me."

Hiei's stomach dropped to his feet. He swallowed hard, finding it difficult, and watched as the shoulders beneath the red hair quivered.

"No one has ever said that to me before."

Hiei was at a loss. Yes, he was a senior, but that was a year's possibilities of being found out by the school, his parents, or Kurama's family. And if they were to wait, what would happen if Kurama found someone else, someone who could give him what he needed? Could Hiei handle that? No.

He touched Kurama's shoulder, savoring the feel of the soft skin beneath his fingers, the warmth that filled him when he was so close to the man. Was this really the last time he wanted to feel like this?

He knew the answer to that.

But could he accept it?

He didn't feel the man shift and sit up, despite the closeness of their bodies and the heat that once again rose in his chest, a heat, he now realized, he had been experiencing every day for the past for years, since he had first met the man as a freshmen.

It seemed that there was some truth in what they said about love at first sight.

Kurama's arms encircled him, bringing him against the strong body he had gotten to know so well in one night.

"That's just how I feel," he muttered into Hiei's hair, "but it's your choice."

Did he want to risk it?

There much at stake for him. His family, but it wasn't like they cared in the first place. The school…

He could find his mother, go to her. That would solve that problem.

But he wasn't the problem, was he? No, his own risks weren't why he hesitated.

It was what was at stake for Kurama that caused it.

His job, for one. He wouldn't be able to work at any schools in the town. The country. Maybe even the world. Hiei knew, from the way Kurama taught the class, that he loved being a teacher. Did he really want to take that away from him?

No.

His family…what would they think, if their son was having a love affair with one of his male teenage students?

That was obvious.

No, he didn't want to ruin Kurama's life for his own needs.

But Kurama didn't seem too hesitant to give that all up, now did he?

Hiei's eyes closed.

"Sensei-chan…"

The words were so soft, Kurama barely heard them. He shifted, finding Hiei's gaze, the smoldering crimson drawing him in.

"I like that," the boy murmured, "do you?"

The look on Kurama's face was unlike anything Hiei had ever seen before.

"Yeah. I love it…Hiei."

**Well that was strange. Kurama seems like a love sick puppy and Hiei's sorta like one of those fan girls that lust after attractive teachers.**

…**come to think of it, he sorta is.**

**Hiei:glare:**

**Kitty: My apologies, Hiei-kun.**

**:More glares:**

**But on to more important things!**

**I've got a basic plot structure for a more complete story, but I don't want to do it unless I know people won't flame me for the teacher/student thing, even though I've seen then all over the place.**

**So, you want it, ask for it and I will gladly give it to you as soon as my schedule allows.**

**Ja Ne!**

**kitty out**


End file.
